Fun and Games
by Chocoluver901
Summary: Re-Post! So stuff happened to my last account-it's complicated- and here is my story, with a few edits. The gang plays games like truth and dare, and I never. Alt. ending to Shadow kiss, Dimitri was never turned, and Abe, Alberta, Kirova and Janine know about his relationship with Rose.
1. The start of Truth and Dare

**A/N: So this is a re-post from my previous account (Coconutmilkshake), I've been putting off reposting this as I knew it would kill me inside not to get the same amount of reviews/favorites/follows so please, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy, Richelle mead does!**

My sleepy mind jumps from one random thought to another as I lay in bed completely spent. To say I am exhausted, is a major understatement. After a long week of tough training sessions and academy politics, its no wonder a girl wants a little sleep time. Just as I reach that state where one's mind goes completely blank, I suddenly hear a loud screech in my head.

_"Rose, come on over now!"_

Lissa.

_"Rose! I know you can hear me!"_

Rolling over, I decide to ignore the pretty insistent voice of my best friend.

"_Rose, it's an emergency!"_

That wakes me up. I get up with a sudden jolt, and throw on some crumpled shirt lying in a heap on my floor. Pulling the windows open, I jump out without hesitating, landing on my feet easily. Running across campus without checking my surroundings, I reach Lissa's room in no time.

"What?" I yell, looking around her room frantically to see what the emergency could be.

"I can't beat my high score on Flappy Bird!," Lissa squeals, whilst waving her iphone in front of my face. My face goes blank, and the tiredness that had previously disappeared reenters my head.

"Lissa," I groan, dragging out her name. I hear myself sigh in annoyance as I head to the door to make my way back whe-

"Why don't you stay over?"

I give Lissa a look, thinking it over in my head. My mind fights it out, the sensible part telling me that I need some some sleep, and the fun part telling me that I need some bestie time. It didn't take long for one to win out.

"Sure," I reply, giving her a Rose-Hathaway-grin. We gossip for a while, making comments about the latest fashions, and whos dating who in the academy. Eventually we decide to go to bed, and I fall asleep in no time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A nagging voice in my head tells me to wake up and get moving. Opening one eye sleepily, I look at my surroundings. _Huh. Where am I?_

_"Oh shoot!" _I say to myself and mutter swear words under my breath as I get out of bed, tripping over everything in my way. I so hope no one has noticed I've gone AWOL.

Making my way quickly across campus, I carefully slip pass the guardians roaming around the school. It didn't take long to reach my room. Yes. I did it.

Just as I open my door, a strong scent of after shave over powers me. Shit. Dimitri.

"And what have you been doing?" he asks, his stern "mentor" face on, studying my face, and demeanor to make sure that I'm not drunk, or high. Rolling my eyes, I tell him the story, of how I had ran over to the moroi dorms because of an "emergency" and how I ended up staying over night. Smiling slightly, satisfied with my story he tilts his head towards my room. "Go, sleep somemore, you look like you need it!"

Smiling gratefully, I run into my room, slam the door, and collapse into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rose?" Oh god no, Lissa. At least this time she isn't in my head, but knocking onto my door.

"Yeah," I answer sleepily, "come in."

Lissa walks in and sits heavily on my bed whilst putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Still sleeping, huh, well, get ready and meet in my room in 20 minutes!" She orders, although excitement is clear in her voice.

"Why?" I groan, looking up blearily at Lissa. I hope that the reason hasn't got anything to do with Flappy bird, because if it is does.. I am going to grab Lissa's iphone and smash it to bits! She smiles as if she knows what I'm thinking,

"Oh, the group is meeting up in my room to play truth or dare."

I feel my heart pumping in delight.

"Ok then," I say, jumping out of bed. It's been AGES since I've last played the game. I shower in record time and pull on some clothes. I start running to Lissa's room when I hear Dimitri shouting at me.

"Wow, if only I could make you run as fast in practise," he says, an amused smile on his face. I give him an acknowledging smile and continue running to Lissa's room. When I get there I see Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Christian and MIA! No time for questions though, because as soon as I enter the room the game Mia asks Lissa the all important question.

"Truth or Dare?"

**A/N: Please review! I know I have changed the story quite a bit from the original one I wrote, but its for the better! **


	2. Lissa's Dare

***Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy, the plot or the characters. It is all owned by Richelle Mead***

RPOV

I look on excitedly at Lissa and await her answer.

"Dare!"

I felt a bit of fear and excitement through the bond. This should be interesting. Mia had this evil glint in her eyes. She tapped her chin seemingly thinking of what she should dare the Dragomir princess to do. I had a feeling Mia already knew on what she was going to dare Liss to do, but she wanted to torture everyone by making them wait. Well, she's definitely succeeding.

"Ok Lissa," said Mia, slowly. We all gasped, yay, finally. "I dare you to go up to the male novices dorms" Mia paused. We all waited eagerly, she was deliberately making us wait, grrrrrrrr.

"And?" I said, impatiently.

"Alright, Lissa, I dare you to go up to the male novices dorms, in nothing but a lingerie" we all stared… that was an okay dare, I guess, but I kinda expected more from her.

"Ok," replied Lissa, I had a feeling that Mia wasn't finished- I mean she would want the opportunity to humiliate Lissa, I was right.

"Hang on Lissa, You have to ask them where is Guardian Alto, and if anyone asks why…well, pretend you have a massive crush on him" Eddie and I looked at each other, Guardian Alto, or Stan as all us novices called him was the least popular instructor. He always looked pissed off, and didn't seem to like people much, he hated me especially.

"Why Alto?" asked Christian, god he was clueless, duh, All the Novices hated Alto!

"Alright then, let's do it," Lissa said determinedly. I took a lot of effort not to laugh at her; to anyone else she would seem carefree about the dare, but, being bonded to her meant that she can't lie to me. She went into her bathroom with some lingerie to change. This was going to be interesting, knowing the Novices as well as I do, well, let's just say that they'll be many staring at her ass! Lissa came out. All they boys in this room were staring at her. Of course, Christian wouldn't take it.

"Oi, back off, she's mine"

"You make me sound like an object Christian," Lissa joked nervously. Ew, Christian went over to her and they both started making out.

"Get a room!" Eddie and I yelled simultaneously before we both burst out laughing.

"Come on cousin, get on with the dare," Adrian snapped impatiently.

"Can I wear a coat or something on the way to the dorms, it is so cold outside?" I stifled a laugh, Liss was good, yeah it was cold outside, but through the bond I could tell that she wanted to avoid other people staring.

"Yeah, sure, but as soon as we get to the Novice's dorms, coat off!" said Mia, "oh and only one or two of us should follow Lissa because if there's too many the Guardians would be suspicious"

"I'll go," I said, "and so should Eddie, we need entrance to the Male Novice dorms, and Eddie can help us with that, it wouldn't be weird if I was with Lissa"

"Ok," everyone replied. Yeah Lissa was like my sister and she was my best friend, but well, I just HAVE to film this, of course, secretly. Christian looked annoyed at the fact that lots of male dhampirs would be staring at his girlfriend ass. We all went off to the novice's dorm, and Lissa took a coat off. Everyone else waited outside except for Me, Eddie, and of course Liss. We entered a lounge which was filled with senior novices. A few boys wolf whistled. I could tell that they were a little bit drunk.

"Oooh, the Dragomir princess, what can we do for you?" asked this boy- Dean Barnes. God, he had been drinking, you'd think that after the attack he'd be more sober, oh, and the error during field experience. I looked at Lissa as I took my phone out. I just HAD to film this! Lissa blushed as she stammered the words.

"I was looking for Guardian Alto, any idea where he might be?" As she said this all the novices- with the exception of me and Eddie- looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Urgh, why?" questioned Dean. Eddie and I looked at Lissa expectantly. I felt a flush of embarrassment through the bond.

"It's none of your business!" yelled Lissa.

"Um… liss," I said, hesitantly, I've been on the receiving end of Lissa's wrath, it ain't pretty.

"Aren't you forgetting something," finished Eddie. Lissa blushed, she knew what she had to do.

"Well… I, er… need to see, um…" Trust Lissa to stammer, I gave her a nudge with my elbow. She gained more confidence as she said "I need to see Guardian Alto because I have had a huge crush on him since I arrived back here"

All the Novices just stared, wondering if Lissa had gone crazy. I didn't care if Lissa would kill me for doing this, but who cares.

"Oooh, Lissa, you never told me that, I thought you were massively in love with sparky," I mocked, I was going to continue before some Novice, who hadn't heard of my reputation for beating people up pinched my ass.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. There was a moment of silence.

DPOV

Alberta and I were walking through the Novices dorms whilst discussing stuff about shifts. She wanted me to swap shifts with her as she had an important meeting to go to. I opened my mouth to say that was fine with me when we heard a screech from a lounge. I would recognise that voice anywhere. It was Rose, my secret lover and student. I was part of the group of guardians to escort her and the princess back to the academy after they had been gone for two years. Rose was seriously behind her peers so I was asked to mentor her. We found love for each other- but were forced to keep it a secret. Anyway… Alberta and I ran towards where we heard the screech come from, we had to diffuse the situation before Rose started throwing punches. Her self control had improved a lot since I started mentoring her, but still.

As soon as Alberta and I walked into the lounge where we heard rose's outburst we both got a huge shock. There was a novice cowering under rose's glare. The Princess Dragomir, wearing lingerie, trying- unsuccessfully to calm rose down. Eddie Castile restraining Rose from attacking anyone and all the other Novices in the room were stifling giggles and rolling around the floor in silent laughter.

"What is going on?" asked Alberta, calmly. The Princess Dragomir- my charge- looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her. "And why, Miss Dragomir, are you wearing nothing but lingerie in the male novices dorm?"

I walked over to Eddie, who was struggling to restrain Rose for much longer. I motioned her to follow me outside. Thank goodness she obeyed without a fight. Alberta, saw what I was doing and told the Princess, and Eddie to follow. Once we were away from the lounge Alberta started showering the threesome with questions.

LPOV

Oh god, this is so embarrassing, as I followed Dimitri and Alberta out of the lounge a few of the boys wolf whistled.

"What is going on?" questioned Alberta. She turned to face Rose. "Why were you ready to beat up that novice?"

"He asked for it, I mean he was touching my ass," answered Rose.

"So, that doesn't mean you have to beat him up, Belikov, I'll let you deal with this, oh and Miss Dragomir, why are you wearing lingerie?" As she said this I froze, how do I answer this, I knew that if I looked into a mirror my cheeks would be as red as a tomato. I sent a message to Rose through the bond, to help me. I think she worked out that we were going to have to tell them about truth or dare.

"Well you see, we were playing a game of truth or dare and Lissa's dare was to go into the male dorms in lingerie," answered Rose, hardly breaking a sweat. If I was answering I'd be stuttering and blushing like mad! I shot Rose a grateful look and she smiled in return.

RPOV

Alberta and Dimitri had amused smiles on their faces, but, I had a feeling Dimitri would give me the biggest Zen life lesson lecture of my life. Shoot. Ah well.

"Guardian Belikov, would you mind supervising this game, I don't want it to get anymore out of hand than it already is," asked Alberta.

"Sure, Princess and Castile, go back to wherever you were laying the game, I need to talk to Rose for a bit." Oh god, here comes the lecture. Lissa was sympathetic through the bond, and Eddie gave me a grin.

"Rose…"

"Yeah, I know, I shouldn't let my anger get the better of me, but I didn't actually beat him up," I interrupted.

"Rose," Dimitri warned. He opened his mouth and I thought he was about to start the lecture. He paused for a second then leaned forward and kissed me. I slowly deepened the kiss. But then Lissa had to spoil the moment by screaming to me through the bond to get my ass back to her room as the others wanted to continue. Dimitri, sensing my change pulled away. We walked towards Lissa's room hand in hand.

When we got to Lissa's room I nudged Dimitri lightly with my elbow.

"Are you joining Comrade?"

"No, I'm _supervising_"

"Please," I gave him my best man-eating smile.

"Alright then," Dimitri gave in, yay! Adrian smirked at where we were standing. I glared at him.

"Okay, my turn!" squealed Lissa, jumping up and down. What is up with her?


	3. A truth revealed

**A/N: So Lissa doesn't know about Dimitri and Rose's relationship... yet..**

LPOV

Yay! It's my turn. OMG! For once I don't have to ask Rose for help with thinking up a good dare… or truth. Everyone stared at me, ok, fine, I was acting really hyper. But seriously, who cares? I have the perfect dare for my victim- Adrian. Ok, so why am I daring him, well, it's for revenge. Revenge for spilling vodka on my brand new designer top!

"Adrian, truth or dare?" I smiled sweetly. I was positive he'd choose dare, but, I still asked.

"Dare." Yup, I was right, of course he'd pick dare. He didn't want to look like a coward in front of Rose, or everyone else. This was going to be hilarious!

"I dare you to run around the school campus screaming 'I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER'!"

"Is that all cousin?"

"Of course not, you have to do it naked," I said, everyone stared at me, open mouthed. Who knew I could be so evil.

"Um… Princ- Lissa, is that a good idea because as much as I'd like to see Ivashkov humiliated, when Alberta said out of hand, I think she kind of meant this," Dimitri said. I smiled. I had the perfect argument; we weren't breaking any school rules because in the rule book there was a load of stuff about revealing clothes, but there was nothing abouthaving_ no_ clothes on.

"Ah," I started, "We aren't breaking any school rules, you see-"

"She's right," Mia said, whilst holding up my copy of the book of the school rules. She held it to the page about dress code.

"Anyway, Adrian doesn't follow the academy rules," Rose said, jokingly,

"But it's snowing!" Adrian protested, and sure enough snowflakes were falling from the sky. What? At this time of the year. Weird.

"Ivashkov, Just strip!" Rose commanded forcefully, typical.

"Aw, little dhampir, if you wanted to see me naked you could have asked," As he said this, Eddie, Christian, Mia started laughing. Rose, on the other hand looked like she was about to punch Adrian, who was holding up his arms in surrender. Adrian pulled his shirt off and took off his trousers. When he was about to pull his boxers down everybody turned away.

"Um… Adrian, why don't you take those outside," suggested Eddie. Rose snorted. Adrian walked out of my room and about 30 seconds later we could hear screams outside. Rose quickly pulled her phone out and ran to where she could hear the screams. This was sure going to be a big hit on youtube. I smiled at the thought. Then I heard a loud 'I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER' and I started laughing. Christian and Eddie were clutching their sides and Dimitri was laughing- Dimitri Belikov could laugh? Mia was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face.

About 10 minutes later, Rose walked in, laughing like a hyena. I gave her a questioning look as she plugged her phone into my laptop and played the video. Adrian was running around campus jumping up and down announcing his love for Justin Bieber. A few of the moroi were mocking and taunting Adrian- which he took quite well. Then, Adrian took a secluded path to my dorm. However, he didn't go far when a screech stopped him.

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV!" he turned around to see his Great-aunt, Queen Tatiana, the Queen of the moroi and her guardians. We all started laughing at Queen Tatiana's face, it was hilarious, the cross between bewilderment and amusement. The video stopped there, I'm guessing Rose legged it when she saw an entourage of guardians- and the queen.

APOV

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV!" I heard a voice screech behind me. Oh no, please no, it sounded a lot like my great-aunt, the queen of the moroi. When I turned around, my suspicions were correct. She stared at me, amused as she probably heard my declarations of love for Justin Bieber and shocked because I was stark naked. The guardians behind her had their 'Guardian face' on, although, amusement danced in their eyes. There was an awkward silence whilst I moved my hand to cover my privates.

"Adrian, go to your room and get some clothes on! I'll be telling your parents about your behaviour when I get back to court, if I ever see you like that again you'll have Guardians tailing you 24/7"

"Sorry," I mumbled, my great-aunt was usually nice to me, but, right now she was bright red- showing her anger. Ah well, it was kinda fun, the dare I mean, not my aunt telling me off. God, my parents are going to kill me when I go back to court! I went back to my room and put some clothes on. I also grabbed a couple of bottles of vodka. I headed to Lissa's dorm to meet up with everyone.

When I entered Lissa's room everyone was crowded around a laptop, when I looked at it I saw that someone had videoed my dare- probably Rose- and had posted it on you tube. Damn.

"Hey, Adrian, how did it go with your Aunt?" Asked Lissa. How did she know, oh, right, it was videoed, hang on a sec.

"I hoped you cut that bit out when you posted it on you tube, because if you didn't, well, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when my aunt finds out"

"Nah, don't worry, I edited the video so it stops when she screams your name so loudly that the whole campus can hear," Rose teased.

"You were the one filming me? You know, I'll strip naked everyday if you just asked" as I said this, Dimitri started growling. Hm, I think I'll find a way to bring their relationship out in the open.

"Anyway, Belikov, truth or dare?"

RPOV

Oh god, Adrian had that evil look in his eye. I had a feeling he was plotting something. Please be smart and pick truth Dimitri.

"Truth" thank god, although, if it had been anyone else I would have made chicken noises and stuff.

"Belikov, you've faced strigoi and you're scared of a game of truth or dare?" taunted Sparky. Sigh.

"Well, from the dares I've seen today, I think I'll probably lose my job"

"Okay, so, Belikov, have you ever had any sexual relations with a student, if so who?" questioned Adrian. Oh shit. He did NOT just go there. I shot Adrian a glare and he just shrugged.

DPOV

"Okay, so, Belikov, have you ever had any sex with a student, if so who?" questioned Ivashkov, Oh, damn. The floor suddenly seemed VERY interesting. I considered lying when Ivashkov stuck his foot in it.

"Don't forget I know whether you're lying or not, if you lie, you get a punishment," warned the-drunken-royal-who-was-out-to-ruin-my-life. I sighed.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Really?" asked this moroi girl, Mia, that's it.

"OMG!" Screeches Lissa, my charge.

"Who with?" questioned Christian. This boy annoyed me sometimes, although, not as much as Ivashkov. Before I could answer Rose went and kissed me full on the lips, I deepened the kiss.

"Oh," Everyone says (minus Ivashkov) staring in shock.

RPOV

I saw Dimitri struggling to say anything else after his yes. So, I decided to help him out. I gave him a kiss whilst everyone was staring in shock. When we broke the kiss we both blushed.

"You had _it _with Dimitri?" asked Lissa, her voice dangerously calm. Through the bond I could feel betrayal and sadness because I didn't tell her, Happiness because I had found love and anger because she thought I didn't trust her.

"Lissa and I are going to the bathroom to talk for a while," I said. Lissa nodded and we headed to her bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. Flinching at the anger which would be spouting out of her in a few moments.

**A/N: Please review! Seriously! Please! :D**


	4. Lissa's Anger

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I know this chapter is quite short, but I'll try and update a longer one soon. **

LPOV

I was furious, how could she NOT tell that she was in a relationship with Dimitri. On the other hand I was happy that she found love. That would explain a lot of her behaviour recently. She wasn't interested in other boys and nowadays she has a faraway dreamy expression on her face after training.

"How could you not tell me Rose!" I screamed. Yeah I was happy for her, but I was hurt because she hadn't told me about it. Grrr. Why was life so complicated?

"Liss, I'm sorry"

RPOV

"Liss, I'm sorry," I said. I felt really bad why didn't I tell her. We'd told each other everything since we were 4. Although… in my defense, I was going to tell her today, when we'd finished playing truth and dare. I sighed. My parents knew, so did Alberta and Kirova.

"Who else knows?" she questioned, I could tell she was really hurt, I'd be if I was in her shoes.

"My parents, Kirova and Alberta," I mumbled.

"YOU TOLD THEM AND NOT ME!"

"I didn't tell them, my mum guessed after what happened at the cave and so did Alberta, My mum told Abe and Kirova overheard. She said she knew it all along and that it didn't surprise her, I'm really sorry Lissa, I was going to tell you tonight, honest"

"Why did you hide it from me?"

"If anyone had found out Dimitri could have lost his job, Kirova and Alberta agreed to keep it a secret until I graduated and well, Lissa…" I trailed off. I felt horrible, like the worst best-friend-almost-like-sister ever. I was about to cry when Lissa wrapped her arm around me.

"I understand Rose, sorry I snapped at you"

"No, Liss, I shouldn't have kept it from you, you shouldn't apologize, you have every right to be mad at me, I'm sorry for being a terrible friend"

"Rose, you are NOT a terrible friend, now come on and lets finish playing truth and dare"

"Yes Princess," I joked, she glared at me and I smiled.

DPOV

Whilst Lissa and Rose were sorting things out between them in the bathroom, things were a little... uncomfortable. Mia was reading a vogue magazine, Eddie was looking at me weirdly, Ivashkov was silently laughing and Christian was looking anxiously at the bathroom door.

"So, Belikov, you had sex with Rose?" questioned Eddie. I gave him a look, a look that told him to shut the hell up.

"Woah, that's sort of like the look Rose gives me when she's mad, you two really rub off on each other." What the hell! Didn't Castile get the look. Guessing what I thought he said, "Oh, by the way, I'm immune to most looks, I get them a lot from Rose"

"And for good reason," I muttered under my breathe, I didn't know if he heard me but an attempt to throw a pillow at me confirmed that he did hear what I said. I threw a pillow back at him and we had a pillow fight. Eddie threw a pink cushion at me, I ducked and it hit Christian. Then Christian threw the cushion and it hit Mia. Just as Mia was about to throw the cushion Lissa and Rose walked back into the room. The look on their faces told me they had worked things out between them.

"Hello Roza," I said as I walked over to her and gave her a kiss. Now that everyone is this room knew of our relationship there was no point in hiding it. Everyone sat back down in a circle to continue truth or dare, it was my go, and I decided to pick on Eddie.

"Eddie, truth or dare," I asked, trying-and failing to keep my guardian mask up.

"Er…"

**A/N: Please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Again, sorry it's kinda short. **


End file.
